My Teacher Loves Me
by Gokomoto321
Summary: This is a Werewolf&Vampire Mix and my very first one also so, please be gentle with me about this its my first time using FanFiction.


My Teacher Loves Me

Yaoi^1 (Werewolves V.s. Vampires Mix)

Hello to all Yaoi, Vampire and Werewolves fans! My name is G. and this Yaoi is about a Teenage High Schooler, and a Teacher. The High School students name is Cheomoru Atsuki San, Cheomoru-San is a(n) 18-year-old Teenage boy who is a great student with the greatest grades and, lets just say, he is a straight A+ student who, in-fact, has never ever failed at anything in his life. The other character in this Yaoi story Chemistry Teacher and his name is Chiga Hikimaru Sama and, he is a(n) 23-year-old, you guessed it, Chemistry Teacher but one with a weird fetish for, wait for it, younger men that he for some reason finds them very, very attractive that is in his eyes however. Anyway, as Cheomoru-San enrolls in Chiga-Sami's Chemistry class to become one of his new and only younger student with, at least, the greatest amounts of grades in his class, so to speak, Chiga-Sama soon enough, he realizes that Cheomoru-San is the **ONLY! **Youngest one in his entire class-out of the rest of his students and that he was slowly, yet, fruitfully beginning to recognize that he is also slowly very slowly falling for his only 18-year-old student Cheomoru-San. Will Cheomoru-San finally realize this himself?! Or will Chiga-Sama say the words that most people would never say to unless they were in some ort of trouble or as if they truly, truly cared for someone else: "Cheomoru-San. I-I love you." And, how will Cheomoru-San respond to these extremely futile words? Will respond to them as any-other normal person would? Or will there be something or someone else to help Cheomoru-San understand why Chiga-Sama is even in love with him in the first place and; When it does even happen will Cheomoru-San also fall in love with his new Chemistry Teacher Mr. Chiga Hikimaru Sama. Find this out and many other secrets in this Actionpacked story of how a(n) adult man found his true blue but other want to get into his way and also take his so called: 'Lover-boy' find that out as well in "My Teacher Loves Me." (Yaoi^1)-(Vampire and Werewolves Mix^1).

-(THAT MORNING AFTER SCHOOL)-

Story:

It was a beautiful Monday morning like no other and it was a perfect High School Day like no other, as well as, life it's self and I, on-the-other-hand, was just finishing-up an exam that I was taking on: _**'Anthropology of the Stares'**_kind of exam and it was a fascinating one too good thing I didn't have anything planed for my weekend or else I would have never gotten it done…then again maybe I some how would have due to my parents who just seems to love it when I get straight A+'s on almost every signal assignment that I have ever done in my entire life so far so…I fell…kind of like a nerd a-little bit when it comes to knowing about things that other's don't seem to understand at all but of course, I do in most cases at least so…I guess you could say: "Yeah. He's a biiiggg nerdy nerd when it comes down to this or that about well, pretty much anything that you or someone else doesn't even know!" I have heard a-lot of people say that about me so…I'm kinda used to hearing it a-lot too so, for who ever is a nerd like well; Me! Then be used to hearing about that for the rest of your life and then some. Anyway, I am a(n) 18-year-old Teenage boy who, in-fact, is probably going to be the only Student Teacher in this new class of mine. In this class I will be assisting my new Teacher Chiga Hikimaru Sama in Chemistry, Advanced Chemistry so-to-speak at least anyways, of course I couldn't just get something normal like every other Student-Teacher that had gotten something completely different from me but…my parents are such a picky, picky pair of parents that I have that I seem to almost never have any say in any of my decisions that I make so I guess you could say that: "Yeah, he's a goody-goody that does whatever the Teacher tells him to, hahahahaaa!" Yeah well, if only the people laughing at me would know that my parents are the ones that are doing this and not me then maybe just maybe they'll all understand me in their own little ways. Anyway, it was going to be my first day with my new Advanced Chemistry Teacher Mr. Chiga Hikimaru Sama, now, I had to admit I was a-little bit nervous though because…I had never ever heard of this new Advanced Chemistry Teacher until recently today so, I really didn't know what to expect from him at all really…I mean; what if he doesn't like smart alacy kids let alone smart mouth teenagers either? I wasn't really sure what was going to happen to up until-that weird, weird day that accrued while I was staying after-school with Mr. Chiga Hikimaru Sama…I…had never thought that-that he could do something like that to a kind like…to a kid like me…Chiga-Sama? My Advanced Chemistry Teacher who k-kissed me on the lips before I had left for the night to go home and study-up for my newly coming exams, tests, and other things in that sort of category. I…I really, really wish…I…knew…why he did it and to the likes of someone like-like me? Anyway, it all started when I first walked into his classroom. I was looking around the classroom for him but he didn't seem to be in right now so I was just starting to head for the door to leave his classroom before:

Chiga-Sama: "Hey?! Are you my new Assistant Teacher?!"

Cheomoru-San: "Ugh! Huh?! **Oh!** Y-Yeah! I-I am! Well, a-at least I-I think I am anyway?!"

Chiga-Sama: "What are you talking about: I think I am at least?!" Isn't your name…um…Cheomoru Atsuki San?!"

Cheomoru-San: "Ye-Yes! Yes sir! It-It is sir!"

Chiga-Sama: "Oh, goody-goody! Well! It's very nice to meet you-(Grip)-(Shake-Shake)-Cheomoru-San! I'm-"

Cheomoru-San: "I know who you are. Your Mr. Chiga Hikimaru Sama! And I'm actually your Student Service Worker not you Assistant Teacher, sir!"

Chiga-Sama: "Oh! Ok! I'm sorry! I didn't know that at all! Sorry…uh…um…Cheomoru-San!"

Cheomoru-San: "So…um…sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Yes?!"

Cheomoru-San: "Your…your still um…holding my hand sir. Did-did you forget that sir?"

Chiga-Sama(Now remembering that he was just shaking Cheomoru-San's hand releases it and replies solimingly-like): "Oh! Oh sorry Cheomoru-San I-I hadn't even realized it until recently, sorry about that!"

Cheomoru-San: "It! It's alright sir! A-lot of people do on when they first meet me so, I'm kinda used to that, sir."

Chiga-Sama: "*Oh!* So-so that's a _normal_ thing for you?!"

Cheomoru-Sama: "Um…yeah, yeah it is."

Chiga-Sama: "Right! Right…um…sorry I'll…I'll try and at least try to remember it by heart the next time we meet ok?"

And then it hit me right in tha chest! He said: _"I'll…I'll at least try to __remember it by heart the next time we meet ok?"_

Cheomoru-San: "Hmph…try huh?"

Chiga-Sama: "Hum? Excuse me? What did you just say Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "*H-Huh?!* O-Oh! S-Sorry Mr. Hikimaru-Sama I was…I was just reminiscing on about…something else, sorry about that sir, are you-are you mad at me, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Why would I be mad?"

Cheomoru-San: "U-Uuummm…aaahhh…(Uh-oh! What tha hell is wrong with me, now?! Why am I acting all all weird all of a sudden on him?! He-he's just acute Advanced Chemistry Teacher so…?! WHAT THA HELL DID I JUST SAY ABOUT MY, MY TEACHER?!1?! OH-NO OH-NOOO! WH-WHY DIDI JUST SAY THAT ABOUT HIM JUST UP AND OUT-OF-THA-BLUE LIKE THAT ALL-OF-A-SUDDENLY?! THIS! THIS IS NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD AT ALL!)

As I yelled at myself in my own head. I had then noticed something…a-little, a-little off about Mr. Hikimaru-Sama. As I was being strange a-little bit myself of course but, he was all weary eyeing me all-of-a-sudden for just a few seconds though, then he walked really, really close to me and said:

Chiga-Sama: "Hey…(Grab)…lend me your ear for a second huh?"

Cheomoru-San: "Huh?! M-my ear? But-but why, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Because…I want…I want to tell you something about…about me…and it's…its a-little bit…embarrassing at this very moment right now so…"

Cheomoru-San: "Oh. Oh, so you want my ear so you could tell me this…embarrassing thing, huh sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Uh…yeah…"

So I just gave him my ear and…he said this to me:

Chiga-Sama(Whispering now replies): "See…I'm starting to have this little, little problem with something and I…was wondering if…you could help me with it hum?"

Cheomoru-San: "Uuummm…w-what's tha little problem that you have, sir?"

LITTLE SIDE NOTE:(This is were it gets a-little bit intense for all you loving Yaoi fans who like gentle Yaoi not hardcore Yaoi). (Just kidding! Hahahahahahahaaa!:D)

Chiga-Sama: "THIS!"

-(GRAB!-THROW)-(CRASH,THUD!)-

Cheomoru-San: "OW! WHAT?! WHAT THA HELL ARE YOU DOING, SIR?!"

Chiga-Sama: "I'm about to do a-lot to you Cheomoru-San…so just lye back and relax a-bit huh…cause if you don't its gonna hurt you the more you fight it off heheheheheheh…"

Cheomoru-San(now afraid of Chiga-Sama nervously replies): "U-Uuuuhhh…wha-what do you me-mean by that, s-sir?"

But before I could even figure out what he was talking about, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama had then got on top of me as now, we both are on the desk and then he starts to harshly drive his knee into the middle part of the out line of my pants:

Cheomoru-San: "-(Huff!)-Uh! S-Sir?! Wha-What are you-! Aaaahhh-!"

But for some odd reason…he didn't even answer my question he just looked at me and kept on rubbing his knee in-between my legs as I just lad there and I was starting to get hard on his knee because I could fell myself getting hard even though I didn't want to get hard I was getting even more harder by tha minute as Mr. Hikimaru-Sama just kept on rubbing on it more and, more he just wouldn't stop rubbing his knee in between my legs. Anyway, as he kept on rubbing his knee in between my legs, he then reached both of hid hands up at me, of course, I got all scared and shut my eyes because, to be honest with you…I didn't know why he was doing this to me I mean…I don't even know him that well and yet he…continues to do this to me as if he…likes me or something like that sort. Anyway, as he reach for whatever her was reaching for; I then felt really, really soft and very, very warm hands on my face. As nervously as I could try I then lifted up both of my hands and touched my own face, meanwhile-while my eyes where still both closed shut, and started to slowly touch those hands, curiously now, I slowly had begun to open up my eyes to see that Mr. Hikimaru-Sama's face was vaguely close to mine but his eyes were also closed just as mine were a few moments ago. As I looked at him he then, surprisingly, opened up his mouth and put his mouth on my mouth and…he was k-kissing me but with open mouth however and, right at that moment it finally hit me like a bullet to tha chest! He must be one of those types of Teachers who like younger then them types of Students and…to be even more honest with you! I-I kinda liked it, the kissing part I mean, I kind of liked tha way he was kissing me so, in a really, really weird sense it felt different but good all at the same time so I…couldn't even complain about it. I just laid there and…let his kiss me with open mouth like it as nothing to be concerned about:

Chiga-Sama: "~~~Hmmm~~~…"

Cheomoru-San: "~~~Mmmm…mmm~~~…"

Chiga-Sama: "Mmmmaaaa…-(Huff…)-How-How was that Cheomoru-San? Did you…like that kiss?"

Cheomoru-San: "Ye-Yes, sir…ye-yes I…di-did, sir…"

Chiga-Sama: "…That's…good…Aaahhh Mmmm~~~…"

After he asked me that question, we continued to kiss each other. Me. However, having completely forgotten about Mr. Hikimaru-Sama's knee that was driven into my midsection. I then felt one of Mr. Hikimaru-Sama's hands move from my face I think he removed his right hand from my face and he then started to slowly move that hand down towards my belt buckle. As we both kept on pretty much kissing each other with open mouths, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama had then stopped kissing me, lifted himself up, and then he removed his other hand from my face and put that hand near his other hand. As I then lifted myself up I could see both of his hands on top of my belt buckle as if he was…waiting, patiently though, for…something to else to happen or, something like that I really couldn't tell what he was doing because, his face was down for a minute or two then he lifted it up and started to, all-of-a-suddenly-like, un-buckle my belt. But, after he un-buttoned my belt he then looked up at he and asked:

Chiga-Sama: "Are-Are you wearing a wire Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Huh? A-A wire? Why would I be wearing a-a wire Mr. Hikimaru-Sama?"

Chiga-Sama: "Well…Heh…I guess you aren't wearing a wire then so…"

After he had asked me that weird question, he then un-buttoned my pants, un-zipped my zipper, removed my underwear from my rock hard now penis, and then he bent himself over and started to suck on my solid rock hard penis slowly, and as he did this he was also rubbing his soft and gentle touching hands on it at the sametime he was sucking on it…slowly, but as if he was also curious about it as well as other's would be. Anyway, as he sucked on it some more; He then stopped, rubbed on my penis some more, then he removed both of his hands, places the both of then on my hips, and then he tells me:

Chiga-Sama: "Can I fuck you in the ass Cheomoru-Sama?"

Cheomoru-San(In his head now)-(: "I-I don't know what I'm gonna do now! I mean! I-I mean…what should I say to Mr. Hikimaru-Sama?-Yes or No?"): "Uh…uh, um…Ye-Ye-Yes! Ye-Yes, yes you can, sir, do me in the butt, sir!"

After I said: _"Yes, sir!"_ pretty much, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama then he gave me a cheerful smile, a-little bit of a nod, and then he bent me over, un-did everything on him, rubbed on himself for a second or two, and then he slowly stuck his now, hard as a rock-bolder, penis inside my butt and slowly pushed it in and out, in and out, in…and out. As he was doing this; He then bent himself down to lay his hot body on top of my back and just kept on pushing his really, really hot now, penis into my butt:

Cheomoru-San: "Uuuuhhh…Sssss…Uuuuhhh…Th-That fells so good in my butt, s-sir…Sssss…Uh! Uuuuhhh…"

Chiga-Sama: "Do you really like this felling Cheomoru-San? Does this fell good to you…huh, Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Uuuhhhuuu…ye-yes! Ye-Yes, sir! I-It does fell really good to me, sssiiirrraaahhh…"

Chiga-Sama: "SsssMmmm Yeeeaahhh…Uh! Uh! Oh! Oh yeah baby…Ssss! Uh-yeah baby, ye-yeah…Ch-Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Ye-Yes, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Say my name Cheomoru-San…say my name, but say it slowly, and…not my last name either…say…say my first name and don't say the word: "Mr." either just-(Huff!)-Just say my name and say it slow p-please…"

Cheomoru-San: "O-Ok…S-Sir…I-I'll say your name corr-correctly then, s-sir…a-aaahhh…"

Chiga-Sama: "Then let's get started with it now then…I want you to say: _"You have the most BIGGEST DICK in the whole wide world Chiga-Sama." _Ok. Now. Say it back to me but in you moaning voice…"

Cheomoru-San: "Y-You have the most B-BIGGEST D-DICK in the wh-whole wide w-world Chi-Chiga-Sama-! **Aaaahhh!** Oh…oh g-god…HmmmAaahhh…"

Chiga-Sama: "SsssUhmmm yeeeaaahhh…I bet you enjoying my big dick in side you, right Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Ye-Yes, sir…I-I am enjoying you inside m-me, sir…I-I mean! Chiga-Sama, sir…"

Chiga-Sama: "You know what…on second thought just call me sir if you want to I really don't care at this point because as of now I think I'm about to cum all over you here so, yeah you can call me anything you want…"

-(SQUISH!-SQUISH!-SQUISH!-SQUISH!)-

Chiga-Sama: "Uh! I-I THINK I'M CUTTING CLOSE TO CUMING HERE! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UUUHHH!"

Cheomoru-San: "-(HUFF!)-OH! OH! OH G-GOOODDD! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UM! UM! UH! UH! UM-UH-OH-GOD-(HUFF!)-I-I THINK I'M GONNA-GONNA-! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

-(SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT!)-

Chiga-Sama: "-(Huff!)-Whoo! Well! Uh-(A-Hem-Hem!)-That was aaahhh…that was fun um…well let me just help you with your pants their pallio…"

Cheomoru-San: "Uh! No! No, sir! I-I got it! I got it! You don't have'ta do that uhg, sir! You really don't have too, sir"

Chiga-Sama: "Nonsense! Come on…let me help you-out their new boyfriend…um…oh…oh-no…"

After Chiga-Sama said that, he then helped me-out with my pants and then he said:

Chiga-Sama: "You know I really didn't mean to say the word boyfriend in general like that Cheomoru-San I…actually meant that in a-a different term, uh really; I did."

Cheomoru-San: "Oh…Oh, oh! No, sir! It's ok, really! It is with me I mean, I don't mind the word at all! Really! I don't! I-I swear I don't! you can call me anything you want I don't mind it-At! All! And that's the honest to god truth, sir!"

Chiga-Sama: "Oh! Well I uh-(A-hem-hem!)-Am ah, glad you don't care to much about that then so uh…do you ah like…need a ride home or something or…iiisss your um Mother! Coming to uh, pick you up from here today."

Cheomoru-San: "No. She's not. But you could provide that ride offer though, sir."

Chiga-Sama: "Oh! Ok! Uh-hm, uh-hm yeah I-I could do that now then, huh? Hahahahahaha…"

Cheomoru-San: "I…wouldn't mind it Mr. Hikimaru-Sama…Uh…could I-kiss you Mr. Hikimaru-Sama?"

Chiga-Sama: "Huh?! I-I mean uh, sure! Sure! Why uh, why not Cheomoru-San. Why, why not…"

After I had asked Mr. Hikimaru-Sama if I could pesto my lips upon his, I then reached-out both of my arms to him and pulled him up to me just a-little bit then leaned in for the kiss slowly-like, but then in a weird reaction I stopped myself from doing it, the kiss I mean, and put the both of arms back to my sides and asked:

Cheomoru-San: "Are you sure I can k-kiss you, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Huh?! Oh! Oh sure, sure! Of course you can Cheomoru-San! Come here boyfriend and gimme that kiss…"

Cheomoru-San: "But I-!-Hmmm!"

But before I could finish my sentence, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama had suddenly pistode his entire my mouth over mine and instead of a normal smooch kiss I got a big French Kiss from him:

Cheomoru-San: "Haaammm…Aaaahhh~~~!"

Chiga-Sama: "Hmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!"

Cheomoru-San: "Mmmm~~~!~~~Ah! S-Sir! Y-Your kissing is starting to-to hurt my mouth a-a-little bit, cou-could you kind of lay off of my lips a-a-little bit there, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Hm?! Oh-Uh, sorry, sorry about that Cheomoru-San I…hadn't realized that I was hurting your mouth with mine uh, anyways I think that's enough kissing from me for the night huh? Why don't I take you home now hm, boyfriend?"

Cheomoru-San: "Um…sure, sir."

After my little complaint about his kissing, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama took me home. We both left at the exact same time the janitor wanted Mr. Hikimaru-Sama to re-open his door so that he could take-out his garbage can and his recycling bin as well so Mr. Hikimaru-Sama re-opened his door, of course, and said: "Audios!" to the janitor as we both then walked away from the door to the Advanced Chemistry Classroom and headed for the entrance doors to leave for the night just to wake-up the next day and come back and do it all over again. Anyway, as me and Mr. Hikimaru-Sama were headed for his car my phone had then went-off in my pants pocket so, like other people do of course, I reach into my pocket to pull out my cell phone so that I could answer it:

Cheomoru-San: "Hello. Cheomoru-San here. How can I make your acquaintances today?"

Sister: "Hey little bro! How've you been since I've been gone huh?"

Cheomoru-San: "Oh! Hey big sis! How've you been without your little brother around huh?"

Sister: "Ah! Ah! Aaaahhh! Not so fast their little bro, I asked you first so you have to answer my question, first ya'know little bro?"

Cheomoru-San: "Right! Right…I forgot about that rule, sorry big sis…anyway, I-I've been…I've been fine…and-and now what about you?"

Sister: "Hmmm? Really? You've been fine? Without me?"

Cheomoru-San: "Well, now, not without you I mean come on you're my sister why wouldn't I be happy to hear your voice after 3-years from now, huh?"

Sister: "Well, because I know you and well…that's how you are Cheo-San…"

Cheomoru-San: "Wait? Did you just call me: '_Cheo-San' _again after I told you never to call me that nickname again?!"

Sister: "Yeeeaaahhh…I did, didn't I? Oh well. Hey! What are you gonna do about it huh smarty-pants?!"

Cheomoru-San: "I told you, mom, and dad to never-ever call me by that bully nickname again!"

Sister: "By tha way, how is mom and dad anyways I mean…are they both…ya'know ok?"

Cheomoru-San: "Big sis?"

Sister: "Y-Yeah Cheo-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Both of them are-are-tha both of them are…are gone big sister…I-I'm so sorry…"

The minute I told her that both of our parents were dead, pretty much, she seemed to have all-of-a-suddenly lost control of herself and began to cry a-little, I mean…at first it was like little bitty cries then she just burst-out into tears like there was no tomorrow to be had or something like that sort. Anyway as my sister cried I then said to her softly like:

Cheomoru-San: "Uuummm sis? I-I gotta go ok? Yeah, yeah…I-I know…ok…I love you, too big sister…ok…bye-bye then…"

After that uncomfortable talk with my big sister Hirimori-Dono, I had soon realized that I was already at home and that Mr. Hikimaru-Sama was waiting for me to get off of my cell phone so that he could tell me:

Chiga-Sama: "Uuuummm…are you…are you going to be ok by yourself tonight cause…I wouldn't mind oh I don't know staying here with you for a night or two to…ya'know…help you sort out all of your emotions and felling and what not I mean! That is! If you want tha company though I mean…do you, want the company Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Yes. Yes. I do, sir."

Chiga-Sama: "Oh…ok…good then…"

Cheomoru-San: "Ok then…let's ah, let's go then, huh, sir hahahahaha…"

After our little small talk, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama then un-locked the doors and we then we both got out of the car at the exact same time. Now, correct me if I'm wrong about this but…when two people get out of a car at the same time then doesn't that mean something or not? I am not really sure about that though…Anyway, after we both got out of the car together, I started to head for the door but before I could reach for the door Mr. Hikimaru-Sama suddenly reached out the both of his arm and he stood really, really close up behind me and he whispered something into my ear:

Chiga-Sama: "So…when we get into your place…what'taaaa… what'ta do you want to do when we get in there huh Cheomoru-Sama?"

Cheomoru-San: "S-Sir? Are you ok, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "I'm-I'm ok…I swear to god I am, I-I just, I just really like you Cheomoru-Sama ok so, so please…please…don't fight me off like the other one did to me, please?"

Cheomoru-San: "But, sir…I would never dare to sir…I love you already, heh…isn't that a-little bit weird huh, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Uh-no, no its not actually! It sound pretty natural to me Cheomoru-San so, open up that door, huh."

Cheomoru-San: "Oh! Oh yeah right! I almost forgot about that heheheheh…s-sorry, sir."

Chiga-Sama: "Does it really matter though, I mean…"

Cheomoru-San: "I-I guess not but-!"

-(CHI-CHICK!)-

Cheomoru-San: "*Oh!* It-It's open Mr. Hikimaru-Sama! That's-that's quiet weird isn't it, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Yeah…yeah that's uh…that's uh weird alright'taaa…hang on a sec will ya Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "But! But, sir?! There could be a killer or something like that sort in my home, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama…are you sure you want to go in there uuuhhh…alone?"

Chiga-Sama: "Hey! Don't you go fretting over me now ok? I can handle myself! It's you I'm protecting however so-Don't you dare try and talk me out of this really awkward situation alright lover?"

Cheomoru-San:("L-Lover?! Oh! Oh-no! Oh-no! He just called me his-His! L-L-L-L-Lover!"): "Uuuhhh…r-right, sir! No! No time for a p-panicking, s-sir! I-I g-got'cha loud and clear, s-sir-!"

-(BASH! BOOM! CRASH! SHATTER! SHATTER! CRASH! BOOOM!)-

Cheomoru-San: "J-JESUS! WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY HOUSE!?"

Chiga-Sama: "I don't know…but whatever it is, it doesn't sound to friendly either sooo…"

And without another word out of Mr. Hikimaru-Sama's mouth, he then quickly barged into my house without any hesitations or precautions and just attacked whoever was in my home terrorizing it to pieces. As I, of course, continued to stand outside of the door, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama then went flying halfway out of the door and screamed at me:

Chiga-Sama: "L-LET'S GET THA HELL OUT OF HERE NOW CHEOMORU-SAN!"

Cheomoru-San: "But-But why, sir?! What-What's going on here?! Who's-Who's in my house Mr. Hikimaru-Sama, sir?!"

But Mr. Hikimaru-Sama didn't even answer my question he just grabbed ahold of my hand and we both ran for the car like two crazy robbers running away from a robbery after the alarm had sounded off! Anyway, as we were both tucked away into the car…Mr. Hikimaru-Sama then to me in a weird sounding way:

Chiga-Sama: "G-GET DOWN INTO YOUR SEAT CHEOMORU-SAN! I DON'T WANT THAT THING TO SEE YOU!"

Cheomoru-San: "But-!"

-(GRAB! TUG!)-

Chiga-Sama: "GET! DOWN CHEOMORU-SAN! IF THAT THING SEES THA BOTH OF USE WERE BOTH GONNA BE IN FOR IT, HUH!"

Cheomoru-San: "Ow, sir! That-That h-hurt!"

Chiga-Sama: "Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that lover-boy are you ok?!"

Cheomoru-San: "I'm fine! I'm fine, sir but…honestly what-what…oh-my-god-! Wha-What in tha world is that thing standing in my-my doorway, sir?!"

Chiga-Sama: "I-Its-(Huff!)-It's a…a…a...Harm! Come on Chiga! Just tell him already god damn it! Ok! Well! That thing that's standing in front of you door! That thing is a werewolf, lover-boy!"

Cheomoru-San: "A-A what, sir?!"

Chiga-Sama: "Look! I would just sit right here and explain it to you more…thoroughly like! But we have to go and we have to go…right! Now! Lover-boy, ok?!"

Cheomoru-San: "Ok, sir but…JESUS CREST!"

Chiga-Sama: "What?! What is Th-!"

Werewolf #1: "Rrrr…"

Chiga-Sama: "Oh…"

Werewolf #1: "RRRRAAAA!"

Cheomoru-San&Chiga-Sama: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

-(CRUNCH! CRACK! BOOM! VIOLENT GRAB!)-

Chiga-Sama: "AAAAHHHH! N-NO! L-LET ME G-GO GOD D-DAMNIT!"

Cheomoru-San: "S-SIR! H-HEY! L-LET HIM GO NOW!"

Werewolf #1: "RRRAAA! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU LITTLE IMF!"

Mystery Man #1-(Werewolf #2): "Now, now, now…let's use all calm ourselves down just a-bit here please…we do not wish to fight you or Chiga-Sama here, young looking one…"

Cheomoru-San: "Th-Then why was he ransacking my house for then?!"

Mystery Man #1-(Werewolf #2): "Chogi! Did you disobey my orders…again?"

Werewolf #1: "…Y-Yes, sir…I did, sir…and I'm-sorry, sir…"

Mystery Man #1-(Werewolf #2): "Weeelll I can't stay mad at you Chogi my adorable looking werewolf of a very handsome man heheheheh. Now! Let go of Chiga-Sama and…grab this-sexy young looking one here out of the car and bring him to me, now please my handsome little devil of a man you~~~"

Chogi: "Y-Yes, sir! Right away, sir-Rrrrr…RRRAAA!"

-(TOSS-DROP-THUD!-ZOOOOMMMM!

SSSHHHRRREEEAAADDD!-VERY VIOLENT GRAB!)-

Cheomoru-San: "AAAHHH N-NO! NO! HEY! L-LET ME GO! NO!-"

-(THWACK!)-

Chogi: "AAAAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mystery Man #1-(Werewolf #2): "-(HHHUUUFFF!)-What a pain this young sexy one is bringing to my handsome henchmen, oh well! You!"

Chiga-Sama: "WHA-WHAT?! WHAT ME?!"

Mystery Man #1-(Werewolf #2): "Yes! You! Come to me Chiga-Sama you know you want to because…your still in love with me little sexy one you so…come! Right…now…"

Chiga-Sama: "N-NO! NO! I-I DON'T LOVE YOU-! ANYMORE, SO!-P-PLEASE! L-LEAVE USE BE, P-PLEASE! DRAKUS?!"

Drakus: "Oh, oh…alright, alright…I'll leave you be…but! Just and only just this once I'll leave you alone and only just this once! And-that's the only chance you or, this young sexy one a chance to…well, runaway from use…all! Of use…HENCHMEN!"

Chogi: "Y-Yes, sir?!"

Drakus: "WERE LEAVING AT ONCE MY HANDSOME LITTLE MAN-BEAST!-And you remember…one chance only I'll give you…until then, goodbye Chiga-Sama…"

After that weird man called this-this **thing! **Away, Mr. Hikimaru-Sama had then quickly crawled over to and said in a really calm like sounding voice but…with tears coming out of his eyes:

Chiga-Sama: "Che-Cheomoru-San…oh, oh-no…oh-no, no, no, no…I-I'm so sorry Cheomoru-San. Aaaahhh gooood no, no, no…your, your no longer safe now with me but, I-I can't even…! I-I mean I-I couldn't, I couldn't even…! G-God damn it! GOD DAMN YOU DRAKUUUUUUSSSSS!

Chiga-Sama: "? Hmm? Ch-Cheomoru-San?"

-(GRAB! HUG!)-

Cheomoru-San: "Ch-Chiga-Sama…it-its ok Chiga-Sama…it-it really doesn't matter to me if you can or even if you can't protect me. I…I'm still, I'm still in love with you regardless of your protection or even someone else's protection…come on…lets get ourselves inside my home now ok Ch-Chiga-Sama, sir?"

Chiga-Sama then nodded his head in the: "Yes." Notation and we both got ourselves up and went inside my home to see if they at least didn't make to much of a mess in there at…at the least of all this part anyways…

-(ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER)-

Cheomoru-San: "Finally! After, all this cleaning up we're both finally done! God all mighty! Did they make a huge mess in here or what!? Jesus Crist!-Hmm?"

As I had sat down on my leather couch in the livingroom right in front of my ``42`` flat-screen television thinking about way/how those two even knew were I had even lived?! And why they had decided to nearly tear my whole entire house to shreads?! Chiga-Sama had then slowly walked towards me but with precaution for some odd looking reason and said to me, although, he was still kinda in tears a-little bit:

Chiga-Sama: "Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Whaaaa! O-Oh geez! You! You scared me half to death Chiga-Sama! God! A-Anyway, what-ta…what's wrong Chiga-Sama, sir, huh?"

Chiga-Sama: "I…I'm sorry Cheomoru-San…I-I just…oh what's the use anymore, huh…lay down on the couch, please…lover-boy…I-I can't handle this like this any longer then you somehow can…"

Cheomoru-San: "Uuuummm…ok Chiga-Sama, sir."

After here what Mr. Hikimaru-Sama had said to me, I just did what he said and laid myself down on my leather couch and then asked him curiously like:

Cheomoru-San: "Uuummm…wh-what'ta, what'ta is this for exactly, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Well! I! I!-Hrrrmmm! I WANT TO DO YOU IN THE ASS AGAIN!"

Cheomoru-San: "Ooohhh…well, ok then, sir…"

After I had said: "Ok, sir." to Mr. Hikimaru-Sama, I then sat myself up and started to unbuttoned my own shirt but for some odd reason Mr. Hikimaru-Sama had stopped me as he had then quickly noticed me doing so and solimingly ran towards me and gently pushed me down back onto my leather couch and said to me gentle like but with a very shy looking expression thins time:

Chiga-Sama: "N-No! I mean…no, no l-let me do this for you Cheomoru-San heh-heheheheh…"

As I watched Mr. Hikimaru-Sama suddenly start to struggle with unbuttoning my white plain t-shirt, I then became a-little bit courageous myself and I lifted my head up and somehow, even with Mr. Hikimaru-Sama on top of me, lift myself up and as I watched him still struggling to unbutton my white plain t-shirt with the both of his hands. I had then put my lips up to his ear and stuck my tong out and I then slowly started to lick his ear solimingly like but also in a really, really slow way because at a-bit of a side glance at a mirror near my ``42`` inch flat-screen TV, I could see his face going from that shy expression back to his calm usual self, again, at least that's what I think! I'm looking at, at the least bit…anyways, as I licked his ear I then started to feel a hand go…underneath my plain white t-shirt and felt that hand touch upon one of my nipples and sort of…tickle it:

Chiga-Sama: "Uuuhhh-Mmmm-Aaaahhh-Ooohhh-Uuuuhhh-Uuuuhhh…"

Cheomoru-San: "How-How do you…fell now, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Ye-Yes…"

Cheomoru-San: "Then, why does your left hand tremble so, sir? Are you…afraid of something, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Ye-Yes…Aaaahhh-heh-heh-hhheeehhh…"

Cheomoru-San: "S-Sir? Oh-Oh, sir…I-I didn't mean too make you cry or anything silly like that, sir…"

Chiga-Sama: "I-I'm sorry…(Sniff!)…but-but it just couldn't be helped any longer then it should have been Cheomoru-San…"

Cheomoru-San: "It-IIIIttttssss ok Mr. Hikimaru-Sama, sir. I-I'm sure if you wanted to you could somehow express how you truly fell towards me without any tears, sir."

Just after I had said those words to Mr. Hikimaru-Sama, he had then grabbed me and gently like he began again to take off my white t-shirt and slowly this time, he had finally managed to un-button my white t-shirt without all of this trembling he was doing from before at least, anyway, as he then opened up my white t-shirt he then also managed to pull himself up close to me, started to then kiss upon my neck as we both quickly fell down on the black leather couch together, he then started to quickly yet potently like rub his left-hand unto my penis area:

Cheomoru-San: "There, see, sir…I-Hmmm…I knew you could do it to me the way you did…just like before huh, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Yeah now…lye down…"

Cheomoru-San: "Ye-Yes, sir…"

As I then laid myself back down after a quick get up to say something to Mr. Hikimaru-Sama. He then began to un-ravel my belt buckle from my plain blue jeans, un-zipped my pants zipper, reached into his pocket for-something, turned back to me, grabbed me by my penis, and then he slowly but fruitfully began to rub upon my tan-like colored penis with this weird felling substance only-it wasn't weird at all in-fact!-It…it felt really very truly…good on my penis so, I then started to-moan and, and groan to how much I liked the way this was felling to me as Mr. Hikimaru-Sama slowly rubbed upon my tan-like colored penis with this weird yet exotic stuff as me and him finally got down to the reality of why he was really doing this to me as he then said this to me but with a nice…a nice calm and gentle…smile on his face:

Chiga-Sama: "Cheomoru-San sweetie-pie?"

Cheomoru-San: "Ye-Yes, s-sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Will you…heheheheh…will you…do me in my ass Cheomoru-San…my loving lovable heart`n`soul?"

Cheomoru-San: "S-Sir? Really, sir? I-I'd love to then, sir."

After I had answered: "Yes, sir." To Mr. Hikimaru-Sama's question…he had then got himself up onto my black leather couch, un-buckled his white-collar jeans, took them off just so I wouldn't have too, I guess, then, he pulled off his underpants, and finally he then turned himself around, looked at me, told me to come to him and hurry it up because he is a very horny man and he needs me and my tan-like colored penis right now at this very loving moment of truth and triumphs, so then and for most I had stuck my penis into Mr. Hikimaru-Sama's butt and slowly started to move back and forth, back and forth, back…and forth again and again and again until I started to cum inside my own boss, my own…my own Advanced Chemistry Teacher, yet, I had not one reason to at least-ask him…why? Why did he all-of-a-suddenly wanted me to-to do this to him like that?-I…I guess I'll never really truly know about that question unless…unless I had at least asked him about it myself…

-(THE NEXT MORNING AT 5:25 A.M.)-

Well, by the next morning I guess I was going to have to ask him myself regardless of what if he would either: A. Answer my question? Or B. Ask me why I'm asking him this question in the first place?-Either way it goes I am going to get my answer rather he wants to answer me or not! I shall know why he wanted this the way he did today!:

Cheomoru-San: ("Ok! Here I go!"): "Um…M-Mr. Hikimaru-Sama, sir are you…a-awake yet, sir?"

Chiga-Sama: "Hhhhmmmmmmm…."

Cheomoru-San: "Oh!-!-("D-Damn! He hasn't even awakened up yet! Daaammmnnn iiittt! W-Wake up already! Wake up! P-Please! W-!")

But before I could finish ranting on him to even wake up, he had then shout his eyes open and darted his eyes right at me as if he were…mad at me about something but, of course, in a know cocky like voice I had said:

Cheomoru-San: "Uuuhhhmmm…g-good morning, s-sir um…how-how did yo-you sl-sleep late last night, s-sir ahahahahahaaa-(Huff!)-Hhm…"

Chiga-Sama: "…."

Cheomoru-San: "!-("U-Uh-oh! I-I think I made him more then just mad at me!")

Chiga-Sama: "…Cheomoru-San?"

Cheomoru-San: "Aaahhh! Ye-Yes, s-sir?!"

Chiga-Sama: "Would you mind coming a-a-little bit closer to me please?"

Cheomoru-San: "Ah! N-N-No, no, sir! I-I don't mind that at all Mr. Hikimaru-Sama, sir!"

-(RUSTLE! RUSTLE!-SKOOCH! SKOOCH!)-

As I had began to move towards Mr. Hikimaru-Sama…he had then said:

Chiga-Sama: "Um. Hey, Cheomoru-San? Did…did I make you, uncomfortable yesterday, that night?"

Cheomoru-San: "Ya'know…now that you mention it. It _did _fell a-little bit weird at that instinctive moment that you had asked me to do such a thing to you…("Ok…whoo! For a second there I thought he was mad at me…-(Huff!)- thank god he wasn't!")…I kinda **was** gonna ask you about that but…then I thought about it and it turned up to be a…very bad idea after all so…I had just decided to keep tha question to myself for now until I found it a more appropriate time to ask you my question heheheheh…"

Chiga-Sama: "…Oh…well, I-I'm sorry that I made you…feel that way then lover-boy…"

Cheomoru-San: "I-Its ok! Really?! It is though!"

Chiga-Sama: "No…no it wasn't ok lover-boy so…don't you go lying to me in my face about it now, ok my secret lover-boy?"

Cheomoru-San: 'O-Ok! Ok! I-I'm s-s-sorry that I-that I had lied to you about how I truly felt about the situation that had went on the other night before then! I-In fact! I am so sorry that I had ever invited you into my home just so you could, ya-know! Keep me accompanied just for that one special night-!"

-(CRASH! BOOM!)-

Drakus: "CCCCHHHIIIGGGAAA-SSSAAAMMMAAAAA! I SAID YOU COULD ONLY GET ONE AND ONLY ONE CHANCE TO GET AWAY FROM ME JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID AND YET! I CAN SMELL YOUR AFTER SENT STILL LINGERING THROUGH HERE AS IF YOUR STILL HERE! RRRWWWAAA! NOW SINCE YOUR STILL HERE! ITS TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR LITTLER LOVER-BOY-TO DIE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…UNTIL NEXT TIME YAOI FANS!


End file.
